The Bo Dating Show DiscontinuedHiatus
by I.Hope.You.Dance.7
Summary: What happens when a failing TV Station gets help from Luke to revive it's long lost programs?  What if Luke's solution is setting up Bo one various 'dates'- making one huge dating show? What if...Bo- and his dates- don't even know? BoXNami/Alisa/Luna.
1. Introduction!

**Presenting my new story! The beginnings a little confusing, but it's mainly to get some kind of plot to get rolling around! Stick around to see Bo paired with;**

**-Everyone's favorite stubborn redhead, a pairing by floridapanther28.**

**-A pairing of my own creation, with a certain Harvest Goddess obsessed girl.**

**-The most popular Bo pairing on this site, a slightly hated pink haired seamstress! **

**Excited yet? I am! Please, forgive Luke's grammar. He's just like that. :D If you want, you can just skip the intro. It's important if you want to follow the plot, but if you don't…Second part up REALLY soon. (Like…here in ten seconds soon.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you've heard of. I own SunandSunCo. And Sunny, who serves as a kinda me later on. (Except with cooler hair! Plus, she's way preppier than I am!) XD**

**From:** , Business Manager

**To:** , Owners

**Concerning: **Profits for _Sun TV_

To Mr. and ,

The business profits for your TV station, _Sun TV_, has now hit an all time low. The current profit is half of what it was when you first handed off that branch of the company to your daughter. Sunny Sun, although beloved by the company, has failed to make _Sun TV_ reach its full potential. Your daughter has but one part-time employee of her own, a rather irritable coral-haired woman who goes by the name of Natalie. The woman _insisted _your daughter had kidnapped her, and evidently had little faith in your daughter's leadership skills. The Board and I have decided it best for you to give Sunny Sun one month to raise profits before shutting down the beloved television station. We believe it to be best for both your daughter and yourselves.

Sincerely,

Cody Swarth, Business Manager

**From:**

**To: **, Daughter and Television managers

**Concerning: **…MY EXTREME IDEA!

Hi Sunny! I'm Luke! I like axes and wood and chopping down wood and fire and extremity and…what else am I forgetting? Oh yeah, your television network! When the TV dude told me SunandSun was shuttin' down your network I just about swung my axe at the TV! I didn't though, so don't worry! :D I used to LOVE watching '' and 'Calvin Jones: Explorer of Ruins'! They were EXTREME! So. I have this idea. You know my friend Bo? Short, skinny, with sandy blond hair? Yeah, that's him. He's all upset n stuff cuz he doesn't have a girlfriend and everyone else on our island does! So, could you like set him up? You could show one of those daty show thingers on your station and help him get a girlfriend! . Be. Epic! You should do that! PLEEAAASEEE!

Extremely yours,

Luke

**From: ** , Daughter and television manager

**To:**

**Concerning: **Re. The extreme idea

Dear Luke,

A Bo dating show, eh? WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT! After all, Bo _is _the most desirable non-bachelor in any of the Harvest Moon games. Hmm…No, I'm not murmuring to myself. Nope, I'm not a stalker. Not at all.

Luke, that may be genius idea you've ever had! That may just revive my TV station! *Huggles for an awkwardly long time.* Can do. I'll contact you about some more detailed information later on! There's only one problem… do you have any idea who Bo's first date could be?

Thankfully (and lovingly) yours,

Sunny

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in Forget-Me-Not-Valley~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nami crept along the dusty path, observing the scenery sadly. To her disappointment, the small town had- dare she say it?- bore her. She was ready for another adventure, ready to shake up her life a little. Little to her knowledge, a man with a flaming bandit mask stalked behind her, swerving in and out of the trees.

The man, who's identity I feel little need to explain to you, smiled proudly to himself. Ah, Sunny would be so proud of him! He fingered the bag in his hand, watching as Nami turned a corner. With lighting fast speed, Luke sprinted straight at Nami through the trees. The young women looked at him, but not before he was halfway through the hair with a sack held high above his head. Luke landed on the ground with the grace of a ninja, his bag closing around Nami. The tomboy screeched as Luke pulled her down to the ground, pulling the top tight and tying it. Nami's legs thrashed as Luke pulled her up with a grin.

"Got her."


	2. Date one Bonami

Bo stood at the entrance of the Garmon mines, humming cheerfully to himself. Small beads of sweat dripped from his sunny blond hair onto his freckled face, but the nineteen year-old didn't really seem to mind. It was an agonizingly hot day for fall, and Luke had sent Bo to look for 'this big gnarly root threatening the entrance of the mine.' However thrown off by Luke's use of the word 'threatening' Bo had been, he had wandered to the mine anyways. He'd been searching for a half-an-hour yet, and hadn't found a thing. The humming, sought to improve his mood, was beginning to do little for the boy. He was about to head back and scold Luke for his prank when he heard voices through the trees.

"Now, if you'll just follow me this way…"

Bo looked up from the tree he was examining, searching for the voice. His eyes caught on a two young women emerging from the trees. The first one, a green haired girl, was talking animatedly. The other, a short red-head, looked frighteningly bored. The green-haired girl looked up, her eyes lighting when she saw Bo.

"Bo!" She called.

"D-Do I…know you?" The carpenter looked at the green-haired girl with a new look of fright.

Perhaps realizing some twisted mistake, the girl frowned. "Oh. Um…yes? We met at that one place…at that one time…you know…with that one friend…"

"…Crazy Luke fangirl?"

The girl hung her head, muttering something like; "I'm not _that _crazy." Looking up, she flashed a bright smile. "But that's not the point here!" Shoving the redhead in front of her, she grinned. "Bo, meet Nami. Nami, Bo."

The red-haired woman rolled her eyes, but stuck out her hand anyways. "Nami." She greeted. "Sorry 'bout crazy stalker girl over there."

Bo shrugged. "It's okay. Luke get's them all the time. I'm Bo, but I guess you probably already picked up on that."

There was a silence, giving Bo an opportunity to look over Nami. She had short red hair, which she could pull of surprisingly well. Her sky blue-eyes gave little away, but some part of Bo knew they held a story. Nami dressed simply and functionally, which Bo could understand, but she also dressed like she had something to hide. Weird. She seemed so confident.

Nami's guide broke the silence. "Hey look! Nami and I were just about to go into the mines for a picnic! I packed an extra sandwich! Do you want to join us Bo?"

"If you guys…don't mind." Bo said, realizing that he had been getting just a _bit _hungry.

"Of course we don't!" The cheery girl said. "Now, come on! We don't want the grape crapes to get cold!"

The three began to walk towards the entrance before Bo realized that he hadn't caught the green haired girl's name. "What's your name?" He asked the guide.

The girl called over her shoulder with a sly smile; "Call me Sunny."

Bo's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the mines, scanning around for the red and green heads of Sunny and Nami. He found them easy enough, settled into a cozy niche in the corner of the mine. Bo was surprised to see Sunny already spreading out a checkered picnic blanket. With an extravagant arm motion like a five year-old presenting a play-dough meal to their parents, Sunny gestured to the picnic blanket. Both Bo and Nami sat down while Sunny buzzed around them, throwing sandwiches into their hands and crapes into their laps. Sunny grabbed a sandwich of her own, making a motion like she was about to sit down before her eyes lit up.

"Omigosh! Hey, would you two excuse me for a sec.? I totally forgot something!"

With a- was that a suggestive wink?- Sunny waltzed from their sites. The two sat there in momentary confused, both unsure of what had just happened. Bo took a bite from his sandwich- peanut butter, Nutella, and jelly- just the way he liked it. Through the darkness, Bo could jut see Nami picking at the edges of her crust. The boy ran his hand through his hair, a bit nervous. _I should probably strike up a conversation now…_Bo thought with a slight frown.

"So…Um…Nami…where are you from?" Bo asked between sticky sandwich bites.

"Here and there…" Was it Bo's imagination, or did her shoulder's tense up? "You?"

Bo gulped. "Well…same, really."

Nami's shoulders clearly dropped. There was another silence, besides the faint sound of hammers and sandwich smacking. Bo, still feeling it was his due time to speak, tried again. Briefly shuffling through his list of brain cards, he tried to pick something that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot.

"What do you do for a living? I'm a carpenter." _Mission failed.. _He sighed to himself.

Nami's shoulders tensed again, her blue eyes lighting with aggression. "Whatever I want, whenever I ?"

"Oh..uhm…no reason, really."

"Oh. Okay." The tension went slack from her shoulders, her expression almost apologetic. "Carpenter, eh? That's interesting."

Bo let out a breath of relief. As much as he would never admit it, Nami scared him. Just a little bit. "Yeah, my job…" Bo trailed off, thinking of a word to describe it. "-it's unique. The people more than the work."

Nami let out a small laugh. From any other girl, it would've sounded like a giggle. With Nami…it was just a soft laugh.

"People are weird creatures." She said softly.

Bo nodded, a bit shocked by Nami's sudden mood change but also happy that they had found familiar ground. "True. Some things people do…are just hard to understand."

Nami smiled. Bo couldn't help but smile back at her. _See! _He told himself. _This isn't THAT hard. _There was a silence, but unlike its forefathers, it was a comfortable one. Nami and Bo listened to the sound of the soft creaking rocks, the faint sound of hammers, and the crescendo of the rumble of rocks. Bo paused.

"Nami…do you hear that?"

The young woman tilted her head towards the sound, letting out a few curse words the writer would rather not repeat.

"Rock avalanche." She hissed.

As soon as she let out the words out of her mouth, the rocks came tumbling down around them. The first thing to go was the light from the entrance, but the rocks slowly began falling from the front to the back. Bo let out a yelp, but it was soon drowned out by the crashing of rocks. Nami stumbled over the picnic blanket, crawling closely next to Bo. His cheeks lit up with fire, but he quickly covered them in hope she wouldn't notice. Instead, she just happened to be facing him.

"What? We need to stick closely together."

Bo cleared his throat. "Oh…er…right." Bo's mind started moving at a faster pace. He didn't have time to stumble and bumble- he and Nami needed to stay safe. "We need to move to the right corner. There's less rocks there, and it gives a little bit more shelter."

Nami let out a sharp nod, and they both clambered to their feet. Before Bo could even gather his wits to do anything, Nami had a hold of his hand. His cheeks burning like fire, but unable to do anything about it, Bo grasped Nami's hand and led her through the rocks. They were falling harder now, the crashes getting louder. The ground beneath their feet trembled, like it was about to give away at any second. Bo dodged around rocks, blindly hoping he was going the right way and that Nami was still behind him. A particularly large rock crashed in front of him, but he side-stepped it quickly. Cursing the thick roof and hoping that Sunny had gotten out safely, Bo gripped Nami's hand even harder and thanked the Harvest Goddess she was still there.

With one tight squeeze of Nami's hand- Bo ran into the wall.

"Goddess Bo." Nami chuckled.

His cheeks flamed up once again. Trying to regain what little dignity he had left, Bo crouched down and rubbed his head with his free hand. Luckily, he had just gently smacked into the wall- if that was even possible- and the biggest injury he'd probably gotten was to his dignity. There was a quiet silence, as the rocks fell around them and Bo was glad for the wooden patch in the ceiling. As useless as it once might've seemed, it was probably saving two lives right now. Suddenly, a louder then normal crash interrupted the peace, and Nami let out a cry.

"Nami? Nami, are you okay?" Bo asked worriedly.

Bo lifted his arm, ready to search for her, when he realized his other arm was still holding her hand.

"I-I'm fine." Her voice was weak, and Bo had to strain to hear her. "I think…a rock…landed on my foot…"

Worry immediately sparked in Bo's heart. Sure, he'd only met Nami a whole of fifteen minutes ago, but Bo was a caring person. Using her hand as a guide, he inched his way closer to her until their shoulders were brushing. Trying to ignore the fact that she smelled like pine, or that his face felt like one of Yolanda's flaming knish-ka-bobs, Bo grasped Nami's hand as tight as he could.

"Show me where it hurts."

Nami let out an annoyed grunt of protest, and a little spark of doubt infiltrated Bo's caring nature. He wanted to _help _Nami, not annoy her.

"Fine." Nami let out a barely audible grunt of agreement.

Her hand led Bo's across her leg, reaching her right foot. On top of it was a rock, roughly the size of a basketball. Letting go of Nami's hand, Bo used all his tree cutting strength to lift the rock off her foot. It rolled away, and Nami let out a sigh of relief. Bo felt around for her foot gently, feeling her twisted ankle and her oddly bent toe. It felt like her ankle was jutted as well.

"How bad is it?" Nami asked.

Bo bit his lip. "Uhm…Well…It's not _that _bad…"

"Liar. I'm not an idiot. If it hurts this bad…"

Bo scooted back from Nami's foot, moving back closer to her. The boy thumbed his bottom lip, debating how much he stood tell Nami.

"It doesn't look good." Bo muttered, partially hoping Nami couldn't hear him over the constant falling of rocks.

"Well…honest enough, I suppose." She sighed audibly.

There was another silence. Why did this keep happening to them? At some points they seemed to get along swimmingly; at others silence- minus the sound of pounding rocks- filled the air between them. Bo took another long, deep breath. A rock fell to his right, and he subconsciously scooted out of the way. He was now pressed close to Nami who, much to his surprise didn't scoot away. Bo didn't move back, being that they're was a rock right besides him. They were now so close, Bo could hear Nami's ragged breathing. Her bare skin touched his, sending tingles up his spine. That's when he noticed it- she was really pretty.

Awful timing, perhaps. Yet what else did he have to focus on? However polite he was, Bo was still a teenage boy. Nami was so close to him now, he could smell her sweet and piney scent. Looking in her blue eyes, he noted what a pretty shade of blue they were. Her red hair was plastered to her forehead, but it somehow stayed in a perfect wind blown form. She was about his height, and had a slight form. Bo's cheeks heated yet again, thankful that Nami couldn't see him through the darkness.

More quiet. The rocks seemed to be falling softer now, more of a stream-like trickle. The rocks were pounding against the ground, less and less. They were quieter now, and you could actually _hear_ the silence.

"I-Is it over?" Bo asked.

Nami looked around, swinging her head from side-to-side. Bo looked around with her, noting the rocks littering the ground- some piled on top of each other. The mine was so dimly lit, even more so than usually, meaning the entrance was blocked off.

"We should be okay now." She put her arm down, as if she was ready to get up. Nami winced instead, as though just remembering her foot. "Help me up?"

"Of course."

Bo scrambled to his feet, his shoulder brushing Nami's as he reached his feet. He immediately reached for her hand, getting down into a squatting position so not to hurt her ankle. Nami took firm hold of Bo's hand, and he pulled her up. She winced a little, but got quickly to her feet. Leaning against him, she shifted her weight to her other foot.

"We got through it…" Bo sighed-again.

Nami snorted. "Yeah, now all we have to do is get out."

"Oh…" Bo paused. "Guess I wasn't thinking about that."

"Neither have I. Still, we need to- "

She was cut off by scratches and noises, sounds like someone was sifting through a pile of rocks. A loud, achingly familiar voice cut through the empty silence.

"Yo! Bo! Red-haired chick!"

Nami huffed, annoyed, and muttered something under her breath. Bo was too ecstatic even to register the voices words.

"Luke!"

At his name, Luke came bursting through the mine entrance a green-haired girl following in suit. At the sight of Nami and Bo, Sunny squealed and ran at them. She threw her arms around Nami's neck.

"You guys are safe! Thank Goddess! I was so worried!"

"Y-You can…get off of me now…"

"Okay!" Sunny jumped off of Nami. Backing away, a frown appeared across her features. "Nami…what's wrong with your foot?"

Nami winced, as though she didn't like even talking about it. "Nothing. I mean…a rock landed on it. It hurt, but I'm fine."

A flash of guilt passed across Sunny's face, and she cleared her throat. "Nami! We need to get you to the clinic! You could really be hurt! Luke," She turned to the Carpenter, who had been uncharacteristically silent. She murmured something Bo couldn't hear. "You and Bo can go warn everyone about the mine. I'll take Nami to the clinic."

Nami gave Bo a regretful look, blinked, before limping over to Sunny's shoulder.

"Bye Bo." She gave him a small wave. "Been an experience."

Bo chuckled softly as Sunny led Nami out of the mine, fawning over her and leading her over the rocks. Ignoring the constant chatter of Luke, who had come over to him and began to talk, he watched Nami and Sunny go. Something felt wrong…off, even, but Bo was to worried to care.

**How was it? It's been awhile since I've written anything but Drabbles and Poetry. Next chapter may take awhile- I just really wanted to get this up! Opinions wanted! **


	3. Date two: Bolisa

**Hershey: No, Bonami's not on your couples list. I checked. XD Thanks for the review and follow!**

**Floopyrocks: Thank you!**

**Flp28: Yeah, sometimes I sacrifice grammar for description. Will try and watch for that this time! Thanks for your support!**

**The emails didn't show up last time, so I subtracted the '.com's' and I hope you can see it now! This is much fluffier than the last chapter. PLEASE READ/REVIEW! IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've ever heard of.**

From: SunnySunSunandSun, Daughter and TV Management

To: LukeiscoolCastanetmail

Concerning: The next date

Luke,

Nami and Bo's date was AH-mazing! Nat and I got some really cute footage! Should premiere this Saturday eight. Keep Bo AWAY from the TV- we can't let him know he's being filmed. Anyway, I have a great idea for Bo's next date. She's the total opposite of Nami- sweet, innocent…but I think it'll work great! Sorry, you won't need to kidnap her- I've got it all figured out! (I should probably smash your cute blue head in for that…Kidnapping people is bad!) Just bring Bo to the Sunshine Islands by eleven (In the morning, Luke!)- make something up! I'll have a signal set out for you- you'll know it when you see it!

Mucho love and appreciation,

Sunny

Bo was confused. Now, this in it's self was not a spectacular event. Bo was often confused by Luke and his crazed antics, but this… this was craziness. Luke…Luke was _helping _by _choice._ He had dragged Bo over to the group of islands known as the 'Sunshine islands' to help the bent back builder rebuild a section of the church that had been torn down by the latest storm. By choice. The idea was still sitting in Bo's mind- an incredible unlikely treasure- as a small boat took them to the Church Island. They arrived to the familiar sound of hammering. The sun reflected off a small pond that reminded him of the Goddess Tree back home. There was a small, stained glass church in the corner of the island. Off to the horizon, a castle-like structure stood morbidly linked to the churches island.

"Yo! We're here!" Luke called.

Everyone on the island- a man hammering at the church, a chubby guy by the pond, and a short girl in a blue cotton dress- looked over at them with blank looks.

The man hammering, a big brusque guy with a twisted face, waved them over. Luke approached like he had nothing to fear, but Bo walked over more slowly.

"You the kids Dale told me 'bout?"

Luke looked insulted. "Hey! I'm twenty-two years of- "

Bo covered Luke's mouth before he could stay anything stupid to insult the scary-looking man. "Yeah, were the ones."

The scary man nodded. "I'm Gannon. There's a log pile there- get started."

Bo immediately took that as a queue to drag Luke out of sight. Luke let out a sigh. "But he didn't ask us our names!" He complained.

Bo smiled to himself, hammering a log into the shifted side of the church. "I don't think he needs to."

Luke shrugged, already animatedly glancing around the island. Things went on that way for a good hour, with Bo working and Luke half-paying attention and glancing around as though he was looking around for something _very _important.

"YESSSS!" Luke shouted suddenly.

"What is it Luke?" Bo, who was a bit agitated by doing all Luke's work, asked.

"Oh, nothing." Luke said, although it was clear he was a lot happier. "Hey Bo. You've been working really hard! You see that girl over there?" His finger trailed the air, pointing towards the carrot-haired girl whose back was still turned to him. "Why don't you take a break by asking _her _if she needs any help?"

By now, you can understand the fact that Bo was _really _confused. Luke- _wanting_ him to take a break? It didn't make any sense. Still, Bo was tired from working and helping the girl do some minor task sounded really good.

"Oh!" Luke shoved his hand in his pocket. "Also, take this!" A wad of green cash was shoved into Bo's hand. "Sun- I mean Dad, gave it to me."

Bo stared at the money, still confused. "Are you _sure_ Luke?"

"One-hundred and sixty-eight percent positive! Now go!" He shoved Bo forward, probably a bit harder than he'd meant to, because Bo jerked forward.

Bo shoved the money in his pocket, approaching the girl with an uncertain demeanor. He tapped her gently on the shoulder.

'D-Do you need any help?" Bo asked.

The girl whirled around to face Bo, and Bo's heart stopped beating. She was pretty. Bo usually had very little luck with pretty girls. Either they'd ignore him, or he'd almost get them killed in a mine avalanche. He _really_ hoped that wouldn't happen…again. She was pretty in that innocent kind of way, with small bow shaped lips. Her carrot colored hair was wispy around oval face*****. A green bow with a sun charm was perched in her bangs. Her sapphire-violet eyes were wide with surprise, but they dulled down into a smile when they saw him. Her dress was evidently modest, even a bit old fashioned, but she pulled it off best she could. It was even pretty on her, with a dangling blue sash.

"Why, yes!" Her voice sounded like the tinkling of bells, if that made any sense. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He paused. "I'm Bo. You are…?"

"Alisa. Are you sure your friend and Gannon won't mind?"

"…" Luke was swinging his axe at a pile of logs with what he would call his 'EXTREME AXE-CHOPPING SKILLS!' like there was no tomorrow. "…He'll be okay."

Alisa gave a quick nod. "Do you mind helping me out by picking some flowers to brighten the church?"

Bo nodded. Seemed easy enough. They began to walk around the small island, erratically leaning down to pick flowers. A few moments passed with no words and Bo searched his brain for something to say.

"So…" Alisa said, thankfully interrupting both his train of thought and the silence. "Where are you and your friend from?"

"Castanet. His dad, my employer, is the carpenter over there."

Alisa looked up from her small bouquet, surprise decorating her dainty features. "Really? Castanet's so big! It's hard to imagine living there. Is it pretty?" She asked, her face growing dreamy.

"Um…well, yeah, very." I leaned down to pick one of the wildflowers growing from the ground. "The flowers there don't grow this wild. We have to harvest them, grow them in flower pots instead. A lot of varieties of flowers grow there though."

"…"

Bo looked up, surprised when Alisa didn't say anything to his flower rant. She was staring at him, her cheeks slightly pink. In turn, Bo flushed as well, which is when she seemed to wake up a bit. Her cheeks turned even pinker.

"Sorry…You just know an awful lot about flowers…that's surprising."

"Oh." Bo felt embarrassed.

Flowers weren't exactly _manly. _It wasn't his fault he rather liked going out and watering them, watching their beautiful petals blossom. Alisa did manage to smile at him comforting-like, but she seemed to shy for words. She was very unlike his last-week mistake, Nami, who he hadn't spoken to since embarrassingly holding in a mine avalanche. He thought she had left a few days ago, but he'd been avoiding the Inn anyways. Quiet was okay. It was nice to be left in silence for a moment, in contrast to Luke's constant chatter. Moments passed, blurring into minutes. When Bo looked up, she noticed that the field was clear of flowers. Both his own and Alisa's hands were filled.

"What now?" Bo asked politely.

A serene smile danced on Alisa's face. "Put in them in the church, of course! After that, I'm not really sure."

The sunlight danced off her face and Bo had the sudden urge to tuck one of his wild flowers into her hair. _She's really, really pretty._ That's when he noticed Alisa was already moving towards the church. _Idiot!_ He scolded himself, scrambling after her. They both entered the church, Alisa first and Bo still scrambling after her. The priestess set her handful of wildflowers in a small vase on one of the window stills. She motioned him to her, pointing to a vase on the opposite window still as hers. Bo looked down at her- she was thankfully shorter than him- and smiled. He couldn't get over how pretty she was- he lived on an island where the majority of the girls were three to six years older than him. He couldn't exactly _crush_ on one of those girls. Bo had the sudden urge to tuck one of those flowers into her carrot-colored hair.

He cleared his throat. "Um…right. Vase."

He tucked the flowers into the vase- not Alisa's hair. Since when did he have Luke-like reckless impulses? Tucking a flower into a girl's hair- especially a girl who he just met- was _not_ appropriate. Yet he still kept one small flower in his hand. Alisa pretended not to notice.

"What do you want us to do now?" Bo asked politely, trying to keep the awkwardness from the air.

"Well…doesn't your friend still need you?"

"NO!" Luke shouted from the other side of the wall, causing them both to jump. "You can keep him!"

Alisa cracked a smile. "So, I'm guessing he doesn't want you back?"

"I guess not." Bo tried not to sound insulted. "Is there anything else I can do…?"

"Yeah…Um…Actually…A girl…reminded me of this special place…I've been a little scared to go by myself…so I was wondering if we could go together?"

Bo stared at her for a second. Was she asking him on a date…? He subconsciously began twirling the flower in his hand.

"Um… Yeah. Yeah, sure." Bo decided with a soft smile. "We can grab a little lunch and get up there in a flash."

Alisa smiled at him, tentatively taking his hand. "C'mon then. We have a long way to walk.

Turns out, Alisa was right. The location was on a place called Animal island, and it was taking forever to get there. Bo carried the lunch that they had gotten, the small daisy that he was still carrying tucked inside. Alisa led him up a beaten hiking path, walking with confident steps. Bo, however, was beginning to run out of breath when Alisa stopped abruptly.

"Here we are!" She said cheerily.

Bo looked around, seeing a flat plain like all the others. Until he saw the ocean. They must've been pretty far up, because you could see the dots that made up the Sunshine Islands. The ocean seemed incredible wide and expansive, a sparking blue sky reflecting on the ground below.

"It's beautiful." Bo whispered.

"Isn't it?" Alisa plopped down on the ground. "It's crazy what the Harvest Goddess can do."

"The Harvest Goddess?" Bo asked, sitting down besides her.

Bo knew Alisa was a priestess; he had met her on the island pacifically for the church after all. It hadn't occurred to him that the goddess was a big part of her life. He felt a tiny twinge of disappointment. Strange.

"Yeah." Alisa thumbed her bottom lip. "I mean, she must've have had some part in this- creating the beautiful ocean. She does so much to bless her people."

Bo shrugged. "I guess your right, I don't think about her much."

Alisa giggled. "I think I get a bit too much time to think about her. She is my hero."

He nodded, begging to unpack their lunches. He put out, giving them each a sandwich from the diner. "I can understand that."

"That's…good. Not many people do."

They both took a bite from their food, chatting idly with each other. Nothing important was passed between them, just unimportant words and small smiles. Then something dropped on the top of Bo's head. He looked up, cursing quietly under his breath. _Rain._

"Alisa…"

"It's raining, I know." She let out a small smile. "It doesn't really bug me."

"It doesn't…?" Bo tried to keep the surprise out of his voice. Most people were bothered by the rain. Even Luke couldn't stand to go out when the sky was just too cloudy.

"Well…no. Besides- it's only sprinkling. It can't hurt us."

Bo smiled, diminishing the last of his sandwich. Out of the corner of his eye, Bo spotted the flower he had inexplicably carried to the mountain top. Bo got up, offering his hand to Alisa. In a flourish of reckless, Luke-like behavior, Bo pulled the flower from his fingers and tucked it into Alisa's hair. _I've been spending __**way**__ to much time with Luke. _Bo thought with a small smile. Alisa blushed, her already pink cheeks flushing about eighty degrees pinker.

"I've always wanted to dance in the rain." Bo said simply, without a preamble.

Alisa smiled. "I have too."

With no further words- there seemed no need for anymore- Bo put his hands across Alisa's back. Her _back_, mind you. Good goddess, she was a nun! Her arms went around his neck, and Bo blushed at his own thoughts. They began to sway back and forth. Bo's eyes met Alisa's and they both burst out laughing.

"This is silly." Alisa said, smile clear across her lips. "Swaying is a bit overrated."

"I couldn't agree more."

Bo was feeling giddy, part happy and part high on BLT. Bringing himself closer to Alisa, he tried to begin to lead. Bo wasn't a great dancer- he learned everything he knew from Luke, which told you something about his skills. Alisa didn't seem to mind. He led them forward, then back. They began to move in a square. He could almost hear the music. The rain began to go harder around them, but neither of them was paying attention to it. The couple whirled around, the soft sound of Alisa's laughter providing them enough music to dance to. Bo whirled Alisa out to arm-length, before whirling her back and into his arms. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. _Don't do something stupid. _Bo warned himself as his heart began to beat faster. Alisa smiled, small and nervous. Bo could smell her sweet, natural rosemary sent. _Don't be stupid, Bo. You don't want to do something crazy, like…like kissing her. _The minute he thought it- the thought of his lips touching hers, he wanted it to happen. _Idiot. _He swallowed, rolling her back out of his grasp. The rain fell around them as they twirled, steps blurring into twirls and twirls into laughs. The world turned into a blur of raindrops and Alisa's carrot colored hair. They stopped momentarily, like the song had just ended.

"You're sopping wet." Bo laughed, flipping a strand of sopping wet hair from her face.

"You are too!" The young women protested. "Look at your hair!"

Bo ran his hand through his hair, spiking it up, and laughed. The rain was pouring down around them, hitting the stones on the ground with a fierce sound. Alisa's hair was drooping around her, the green bow in her hair tipped to the side, and the flower Bo had perched behind her ear drooping. Her blue dress stuck to her skin, but her sapphire-violet eyes sparkled.

"We should probably get out of the rain now." Bo said, letting go of Alisa, who he hadn't noticed he was holding.

Luke was probably getting anxious to leave, and although Alisa said _sprinkling_ couldn't hurt anyone, pouring rain probably could.

Alisa lifted up a sopping wet sleeve. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." She sounded disappointed. "It's been fun, but I don't want Nathan to get worried."

Bo smiled, grabbed his and Alisa's picnic basket, and began the trek down the hiking trail. Before he left, he could've sworn he saw something familiar glittering from the tree.

A video camera.

**Eh, not as good as the last one. For some reason, I picture this more of a one-sided relationship. I just really wanted to get this out!**


End file.
